You're always human
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: You're not my child, but I never cared about that. I never birthed you, but that doesn't matter. You're different, but everyone is. I as your mother wanted the best for you, so I did anything I could for you. Small one-shot off of an idea I have. Side ladybug.


**Heyo everyone! Just a simple one-shot idea I got yesterday and decided to write, hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _You were different from other children, I knew that. For I never birthed you... no... I found you. Abandoned, left behind by others... you were sickly when I found you... Ozpin feared that you were dangerous... and yet you were just a kid. James and Glynda agreed with me on that._

 _You were born of Grimm, a protector... something we were supposed to kill and yet we couldn't. So I took you in, and named you with my name. A rose. Ruby Rose, you looked a lot like me when I was young. Bright silver eyes that shined when I called your name, how they would sparkle. You loved cookies with a passion, just like me. How alike we were in so many ways._

 _You grew up on the island of Patch, not to far from Vale. I wanted to make sure you grew to a place that was safe, secure and Patch was a perfect place. Perfect as I could get for you. So as you grew and grew, more and more signs of Grimm nature began to show, you were drawn to the negative feelings of others. You could tell and you would always tell me, because you were always sad about it._

 _The negative feelings sometimes would overwhelm you, and I would hold you and sing your favorite song as you fell asleep in my arms._

 _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

 _Sometimes your eyes would change the bright red of a Grimm. I remember one time you came home not knowing your eye color had changed, it gave me a big surprise when you did._

 _As we stayed on the island I met an old friend, he was a nice man who used to be my partner in school._

 _He as well was living on Patch with his daughter, Yang. Your sister today, for when the two of you met, you both never let go of each other. You were happy, so happy to have met someone that didn't run away from you._

 _As was I, Tai and even Yang though she was too young to ever understand, understood that you weren't like the others. And they accepted you as family, like their own._

 _We grew to be one happy family, I hope that one day you grow old enough to have a family of your own and love someone who accepts you for who you are. Because I know, I know deep inside that you won't have an easy life. It's a mothers fear that their child won't grow to be strong, for I want that for you._

 _So Ruby Rose, my dear rose petal. As you read this I want you to remember, be strong in any situation, good or bad. Be confident in the actions you take, never forget that you're strong. And never forget that I love you, will all my heart. For I will always think of you as my daughter._

 _I'm leaving this for you to find in the future, when you find it I want you to know... that the mission I'm going on is to protect you, from the darkness that wants to take you away. People will try to stop me and tell me it's foolish to go alone, but I have to. For you're my daughter and I'm doing this to protect you, so please Ruby, don't ever think I left because of who you were. You're human, you're still a kid._

 _In the future a lot of people will be dependent on you, they will want your help. You're the key to stopping the Grimm, but I know you can't do it alone. You will find people who will be nasty at first and learn to live with each other. For I found the same deal. You will find people who have secrets of their own, and run from them as well. I know someone who did._

 _But Ruby, you will always find people who are willing to stick by your side, not because what they're doing is right. But they're your friends and family. Never forget that my rose petal._

 _I love you_

* * *

Ruby smiled folding up the crinkly paper, it had been folded and refolded so many times now. She would read it over and over again, as she read she could hear the soft voice of her mother. She slipped it back into the envelope before putting it back into a small box that she kept all of her family letters. This one being the most important. "Ruby?"

The redhead looked up from the box towards her wife, who rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Ah, sorry Blake. I didn't wake you did I?"

The faunas chuckled as she moved behind the desk, she slipped her arms around Ruby's shoulder before resting her chin there. "You had another nightmare?" Ruby chuckled resting her hand on Blake's forearm.

"Yeah I did, you know me so well." Blake rolled her eyes at that statement. "I could hear you talking in your sleep Ruby, plus I wouldn't be your wife if I didn't know you well, would I?"

Ruby hummed bringing Blake's left hand to her mouth, kissing the metal band. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I am always right, sometimes. Now," Blake moved the chair so she could sit on Ruby's lap. "Do you want to talk about this nightmare, was it about the war?"

Ruby nodded wrapping her arms around the faunas' waist. "It was, I keep having all these dreams of everyone who died. I remember it all so well, I hate that." The redhead explained letting her forehead rest on Blake's shoulder. Blake hummed running a hand through Ruby's hair. "Everyone died with a purpose Ruby, I too have dreams of everyone who died. Some still haunt me," Blake shuddered at one certain memory. "But I don't let it hold me back, because I have people who need me now."

Ruby smiled nodding. "Thank you Blake, for everything you've done. You've accepted me for who I am, even after you've seen my darkest side."

Blake smiled lifting Ruby face to hers. "Everyone has their darkest moments Ruby," Blake rested her hand on Ruby's chest above her heart. "You have a beating heart, though it may be different from others, that still makes you human."

Ruby chuckled resting her hand over Blake's. "You and Alexandra make me human."

"You're always human."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this small one-shot with a little dash of ladybug, they're so cute! Stay shiny.**


End file.
